


behind closed doors

by ryekamasaki



Series: Ry's Daily Ficlets 2k17 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: kuroo-tetsu asked:6) clothed getting off with TeruDai (i'm sorry i'm so weak for Terushima ships right now but there is nothing!!) I could maybe see a quick encounter before a match ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	behind closed doors

The rest of the team is already on the court sidelines, a frantic sort of energy running through them all even though this is only another practice match. He’s on his way there himself, on his way back from the bathroom, when a hand reaches out of an open doorway and drags him into a dark room. He gets pushed back against the door to close it, and then there’s something soft on his mouth to keep him from making noise. He thinks it might be a hand, but then there’s a slick wetness on his bottom lip and he knows it isn’t.

His eyes adjust quickly to the lack of light, and the bright yellow of the Johzenji uniform is obvious. And so is the tongue piercing that clinks gently against his teeth as the tongue it’s attached to invites itself into Daichi’s mouth, though he doesn’t complain. They don’t have very long, and already the adjustments that Daichi had made in the bathroom are coming undone. The only thing that’s bad about playing against your sometimes lover is the inadvertent boners that show up while they’re on court.

Terushima pulls his face away just enough for them to breathe in each other’s air, to rest their sweaty foreheads together. His hands are gripping Daichi’s collar tight, and Daichi gives a fleeting thought to hoping that it doesn’t get too wrinkled by the time they’re done. It’s not much more than a fleeting thing, though, because then Terushima grinds against Daichi, their dicks rubbing together through their uniforms, tearing a gasp out of them both that echoes around the tiny room.

Daichi slips his hands down the back of Terushima’s shorts to pull him closer with a tight grip on his ass, and they grind harder together, faster, far too aware of the lack of time. Terushima’s breath comes out in a harsh exhale when Daichi digs his fingers in a little too tightly, and then he’s panting as he moves faster, frantically trying to bring them both off before they’re late. There’s the sound of footsteps in the hallway, slowing as they reach the door, and Daichi and Terushima lock eyes, terrified and thrilled in equal parts.

Their mouths connect again, and the footsteps continue on, and they kiss fiercely as they move against each other. Daichi pulls away again, and he’s about to suggest that they both return to their own teams and maybe meet up later when a sing song voice drifts into the room from the hallway. Daichi would recognize that voice anywhere, and it looks like Terushima would too, because he freezes as it calls out Daichi’s name, and then Terushima’s trembling against his chest.

Daichi can just feel Terushima’s dick twitching against his own as Terushima muffles himself by biting into Daichi’s shoulder, and then he’s coming too, just barely processing the delicate jingle that tells them that someone’s hand is on the doorknob. Daichi presses his face into Terushima’s neck, resists the urge to bite into it, just breathes out heavily for a minute to get his bearings again. There’s another voice in the hallway, and whoever had their hand on the knob lets it go, their hurried footsteps disappearing down the hall.

They separate carefully, Daichi pulling his hands out of Terushima’s shorts without dragging his shirt with them, no matter how much he wants to. Terushima pats Daichi’s collar into place, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips again before he pulls away and slips quietly out the door. Daichi sighs and tries to ignore the cooling mess in his shorts, trekking back to the bathroom again to clean up the mess. The team looks at him curiously when he gets back, except for Suga, who looks far too pleased for Daichi’s liking.

Terushima grins at him a few minutes later, when they’re facing off on the court, the net tall between them. He doesn’t look like he just spent ten minutes getting off in a storage closet, and Daichi can still see the lust in his eyes, wonders if he looks the same way. The wink Terushima sends him tells him he must, and Daichi looks forward to the match being over already, when he can drag Terushima back to his room and do it all over again, preferably without their uniforms in the way.

It’s going to be a good night, that Daichi knows already.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
